


Tough Emotions

by arandomfangirlswriting



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, Poly Relationship, Polyamory, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 06:10:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12052968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arandomfangirlswriting/pseuds/arandomfangirlswriting
Summary: (y/n) doesn't feel particularly well, and the google boys take it upon themselves to cheer them up!





	Tough Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> Google boys x Gender Neutral Reader fluff!! Hope you all enjoy! Comments and kudos are appreciated, thank you in advance!!

(y/n) was in their room, knees huddled up into their chest, shaking lightly as droplets of water fell from their face and onto their blanket. Negativity flooded their thoughts as their vison got blurry and nothing seemed to register well. They felt a headache coming on and sobbed quietly. They felt pathetic. They stared blankly at the navy blue walls with white edges, softly clinging to the darker bed sheets as tears slowly made their way down their cheeks and they sniffled.

“Hey (y/n), you didn’t come to ask for dinner, are you alright?”

Genuine concern bled through Oliver’s voice and he quickly panicked upon seeing the state (y/n) was in. He stuttered while trying to articulate a coherent sentence. “Umm… Okay, uhh, wait for a second! I’ll- I’ll come back, it’ll be alright I promise!!”

(y/n) felt a wave of guilt wash over them as Oliver scurried out of the room. Now they had done it, they sobbed louder and more tears kept pooling on their face. Blue, Red and Green all came back with Oliver, practically sprinting into the room and heading over to (y/n). They all frantically began asking questions. “Are you in pain?” “What happened?” “How can we help?”

(y/n) tried to stop shaking and crying as the boys desperately tried to find out what was wrong. They seemed to notice they were making poor (y/n) overwhelmed though, and they backed off. Blue started stroking their hand as Red rubbed circles into their back and Green got their chin up and wiped away their tears. Oliver, most empathetic of the boys, shot a pleading look at (y/n). His voice was gentle, much calmer, but still concerned. “Please, tell us what’s wrong.”

(y/n) began to breathe slowly, occasionally sniffling still, and rubbed their eyes before speaking with a hoarse voice. “I, um, I mean, I just, I’m not sure… I just feel terrible, I’m sorry I’m not efficient or good looking or particularly talented, I just feel worthless…”

(y/n) sighed and the googles all shared a look of confusion. “(y/n) you’re incredible, we can’t really see how you can’t see that.” Blue started before Red quickly followed up.

“You help us understand the things we don’t, tolerate us, you always seem quite happy and try your absolute best to please- Green cut him off and followed suit – you are one of a kind in everything that makes you as you are and we love you for that – Oliver stepped in to finish –

And we’ll remind you of it whenever you need it, because you’re ours, and as such, we care about you.”

Blue stared at (y/n) quizzically as they smiled and began crying again. A moment of silence, only interrupted by (y/n)’s sniffling, settled itself upon the room and the boys shot each other worried glances. Blue spoke up softly. “Are you… alright?”

(y/n) wiped away their tears and gave him a kiss on the cheek before pulling them all in for a hug. They smiled and took in a deep breath, readying themselves to properly speak, even if their voice still cracked a small bit. “I… I am, I’m happy, thank you guys, I love you all so much.”

They gladly hugged (y/n) back, before resuming as normal. Oliver went off to the bathroom with them as they splashed their face with some warm water and then hurried them off to diner.

Emotions are tough, but with the boys with them, (y/n) was sure, they had it covered.


End file.
